


Electric Soul

by babycakes_chelley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harrys older, M/M, rest of the boys kind of come in later, shy!zayn, tags coming soon, teenage!zarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes_chelley/pseuds/babycakes_chelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is an introvert who likes to write in a ratty journal. He writes anything that comes to his mind. And Harry is the opposite. He likes to go out and explore the world. </p><p> </p><p>Pretty much adventures between two boys and an appreciation of books, movies and music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I had no title for this, so I got this from a Lana song and it's pretty much an explanation of Zayn being the shy person he is and thinking Harry is an electric soul.

_your hair is a mess_

_I can’t help, but to love it_

_you are beautiful_

 “You’re always writing in that ratty book,” Harry glances over at Zayn in the passenger seat. “When will I get to read what you’re writing?” Harry’s eyes are back on the road, waiting for Zayn response, but he doesn’t get one. He hears the closing of the journal and can see Zayn shrug at the corner of his eye. That’s when Harry know that the conversation is over. His persistent nagging of the journal won’t get Zayn to show him and he doesn’t want to bother him anymore. He’ll let the day come when he is finally allowed to look at the journal.

 Harry can pretty much imagine the things Zayn has put in it. Drawings, poems, short stories. Anything he could fit in the margins and write across the whole page. Harry knows that Zayn likes to start at the top of the paper and end at the bottom. The words are jumbled and there isn’t many spaces between words. Harry would know because he’s revised some of Zayn’s work and had to rewrite it, so he could get it graded for school. Harrys sure that the journal is a wreck. He can tell from the outside, but he’s sure the inside is the worst.

 “What’s the adventure of the week,” Zayn startles him.

 “Uncles Lake house, a little out of town. Be there until Sunday night. Kind of house sitting, but made into an adventure.” Harry turns to look at Zayn, who staring out the window.

 “Eyes on the road. I’d like to make it there in one piece.” Harry does exactly what he says. He looks ahead at the road and keeps driving. Hoping to make it to the cabin before it was supposed to rain.

 

 Zayn’s wrapped in a blanket, looking out the window as the rain makes pitter-platter sounds and drops on the window. There’s a cup of tea that’s become cold, but he still takes small sips from it. He’s deep in thought and doesn’t hear Harry walk over to him and doesn’t pay much mind when he kneels in front of him.

 “Can you tell me why you wanted to leave earlier? Didn’t want to sit down and eat with your family like we normally do before you leave for an adventure. Why you wanted to come right after school?” Zayn slowly turns his head to look at Harry, setting down his mug on the table. “Zayn, you can trust me. We tell each other everything.”

 “I know,” his voice cracks. “And I tell you everything, but I don’t want you to know this. You’re better off without knowing.” Zayn cups Harrys face and leans down to rest their foreheads together. “I love you,” Zayn whispers.

 

_June 9_

_I’m never sure why Harry still hangs out with me. We’re complete opposites. He’s outgoing and loud and I’m not that, at all. I’m kind of writing this in the dark though, well there’s the lamp next to me on, but it’s really low light. Harry is asleep next to me. After our small talk he was kind of drained and wanted to cuddle._

_I don’t think he knows how in love I am with him._

Zayn closes the journal and puts it on the nightstand, turning off the light and sinking down into the bed, wrapping his hands around Harry’s waist and snuggling closer. _I never wanted to leave you,_ Zayn thinks. 


	2. I Wish I Knew How To Quit You

 Libraries and book stores. A safe haven for Zayn. After work it was the place to find him, not that anyone was looking. During lunch Zayn would find his self skipping that period to hang with the librarian and talk about the latest books he was reading. Mr. Hampton would loan him books. Zayn would finish the stack in about a week. Zayn would sit in an aisle at the library and sample out every book that he thought sounded good. Sometimes he would pick from random. He wasn’t particularly picky when it came to books. Fiction, Non-Fiction, Auto-Biography, Biography, Science Fiction. Zayn could read it all. Made in the 40’s or the 2000’s, Zayn was happy to challenge the difficulty in the older languages and compare it with the new. Libraries were where Zayn could be who he was. An introvert.

 Zayn was sitting in the aisle of Chamblin Bookstore, reading excerpts from the books he had picked from the shelf. _Perks of Being a Wallflower,_ was the first book he had read out of. First flipping through the pages and then reading, _I am writing to you because she said you listen and understand and didn’t try to sleep with that person at that party even though you could have._ Zayn kept reading until he was done with the first entry. He was intrigued to read more, but went to pick up the next. _A Lesson Before Dying,_ it was one that Mr. Hampton had recommended, but they didn’t have it in the school library. Zayn opened to the first page and begun reading. _I was not there, yet I was there. No I did not go to the trial, I did not hear the verdict, because I knew all the time what it would be._ Zayn read the first chapter, setting the book down and about to go through another when a shadow was casted over him.

 Zayn looked up and a big smile was plastered on his face. Harry Styles was standing in front of him. The only person that could get Zayn out of his bubble. Harry was the only one that would go searching for Zayn in the libraries or the book stores. Harry knew just where Zayn was when he wasn’t answering his phone.

 “Hey,” Harry whispers while he sits across from Zayn. Stretching his long, lanky legs in the small aisle. “My uncle said thanks about the house.” Zayn shook his head and looked back down at the stack of books. Looks like he was only going to get through two of them today. He could always find more free time to come back. “I have a new adventure planned out.” Zayn gave Harry a nod so he knew he was listening. He started stacking up the books he hadn’t read and got up to take them back to the cart. Harry grabbed the other books and went along with him. “I bought us tickets to go to this concert. It’s a huge music festival downtown. I know it’s not really your scene, but I promise to stay by your side.”

 They had made it to the cart and Zayn set the books in his hand down, then took the ones from Harry and started walking towards the exit. “I don’t think I’ll be able to go. My parents probably won’t let me.”

 “I’ll talk to them. They love me.” Zayn opened the door and let the soft wind caress him. It was a good feeling to come outside after being in a stuffy place, even if it was the place he loved most.

 “I don’t think that’s a good idea, because,” Zayn stopped his self from talking any further. “I just don’t want to go to the concert. It’s crowded at those festivals.” Harry wrapped his arms around Zayn from behind and whispered in his ear, “I’ll protect you babe.” The boys both stopped walking and Zayn turned around in Harrys arms. “I’ll go,” Zayn said.

 

_June 15,_

_I’m 18. Just graduated from high school and I have no idea where my life is going. I didn’t celebrate this coming into age and I didn’t celebrate coming out of school. Unless our (Harry and I) last adventure was one. I’m not sure it was though. All we did was swim at the lake and Harry took me on a ride in his uncles’ boat. Most the time we were in the cabin. Drinking tea and hot cocoa. Watching whatever we could find on Netflix._

_There’s this movie, ‘Brokeback Mountain’ on there. Harry had watched it before and recommended we watched it that night. I didn’t know it was about to homosexuals and it made me kind of uncomfortable around Harry. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t know about me yet. In the movie Jack says, “I wish I knew how to quit you.” That’s how I feel about Harry. I wish I could stop liking him because he’s bad for me. And he’s not bad for me because he’s not a good person, because God he’s a wonderful person. He’s bad because he’s older and he does older things. He knows where his life is heading. He’s traveling, taking pictures of the places he goes. And you know what he does! He drags me along with him and that’s bad. He’s making my life a life that I don’t want to live. A life that’s not for me, and that’s why Harry Styles is bad for me. But I wouldn’t blame him. I can only blame myself because he doesn’t understand that he’s doing it. He just wants me to have fun and get out my shell. God am I trying. I’m trying, but every time I feel remotely okay at a place, it stops feeling okay and I’m back to square one._

_I want to go on these adventures though. This is the only life I have with Harry. If I do anything else I’m starting over. I know I can live without Harry, but I rather not because then I have no friends. I wouldn’t have a single person to cry to, because I cry a lot. I’m crying right now. It’s really ruing you, journal. The pages are going to become soaked and maybe this ink will smear. I hope not._

 

 The festival has been going on for an hour and all Zayn and Harry have done is sit on the blanket Harry brought with him. They’re in the back on top of the hill. It’s easy to see everything and everyone, but it’s less crowded. Only a few people have laid out by them. The music is still loud and they can barely hold a conversation. Zayn likes it this way. He can lay down and relax. Listening to the sounds of the bands and singers that come on.

 “You can go down there,” Zayn says. His eyes are closed and he is laying down. “I wouldn’t mind if you left for a little.”

 “I told you I would stay with you.”

 “And I’m giving you permission to go and have fun. You wanted to come here and have a good time.” Zayn opens his eyes and looks over at Harry, “go.” Harry looks at Zayn and smiles, giving him a peck on the cheek and going down into the crowd. Zayn lifts up his upper body and watches him run into the crowd, jumping and dancing along to the music.

 “Is that your boyfriend?” Zayn looks to his side to see a girl standing next to him. Zayn shakes his head. “But you want him to be.” Zayn shrugs his shoulder and the girl laughs. “Mind if I sit,” it’s more of a question, but she makes it a statement and sits down without Zayn’s permissions. “I’m Sofia, with a F not a P.”

 “I’m Zayn,” he extends his arm out and she takes his hand, shaking it. “Are you here with anyone?”

 “My boyfriend, but he’s talking to some dudes he meet here.” Zayn shakes his head and looks ahead to find Harry. He can spy his hair and his uncoordinated dancing from a mile away. He’s dancing with a group or girls and Zayn wished it was him. That he could get over his fears of huge crowds and loud noises, of being close to people.

 “I guess you left me for a better looking dude.” Zayn turns his head to look at the blonde sitting down in the grass next to Sofia. He’s a blonde haired kid, newly dyed from the platinum look. He’s a looker, but not really his type if he had to compare to emerald eyes and brown curls.

 “This is Zayn, a guy I just met,” Sofia says to him and then she turns her head to me, “this is my boyfriend Niall.” Zayn and Niall extend their hands and shake for a greeting. “He looks like a raccoon.” Zayn is a little taken back by what she said. _A raccoon,_ he questions to himself. If they were going by hair maybe and the mysteriousness of the animal and him, then maybe he could be one.

 “Not sure someone wants to hear that.”

 “You don’t mind, do you Zayn?” Zayn shakes his head and smiles, because he doesn’t mind. He’s happy that he can even sit next to two total strangers. Sofia, who was a vibrant girl with dark brown hair and big brown eyes, she was perfect looking. Her outfit stood out from a lot of the girls here, not trying too hard, but trying to impress. She wasn’t one of the girls at Zayn’s school. He could tell that she was much more than a bottle blond bimbo, or a dumb brunette. Zayn could tell she wasn’t trying hard to be someone she wasn’t when she was perfectly fine being the way she was. No excessive makeup (the way the sun shone on her face.) If anyone was in Zayn’s thoughts they would think he was straight, but he wasn’t. This was a breath of fresh air. This was the only person, other than family, that he had talked to in a month, other than Harry.  

 When Zayn snaps out of his thoughts he feels an arm wrap around his waist and looks over to see Harry sitting next to him. “I see you made new friends,” he says.

 “Sofia and Niall, this is Harry.” Harry shakes both of their hands and flashes his winning smile – the one with the dimples.

 “You guys should come with us to the diner down the street after this all,” Harry says.

 

_June 18,_

_The festival was amazing. It was nice to meet Sofia and Niall. They were lovely people. They even came to the diner with us. We all held a nice conversation. I talked mostly to Sofia, she has an infatuation with me. Many times she quoted that she wanted to steal me and take me home. Harry wasn’t very keen with that idea, but he laughed along with Niall. I think this was one of my favorite adventures with Harry. I got to get out for a little and meet new people (who didn’t live very far)._

_No one knows, but I had to lie to get here. My parents would have died if they found out where I was actually going. So I lied a little and said I was going to the library and would be staying the night at a new friend’s house. They were excited to know I was hanging with someone other than Harry. They were happy that I wasn’t hanging with Harry. They don’t really like him anymore. I’m not sure I should tell Harry. He would become sad, because at one point they loved him. Almost more than they loved me._

_Anyways I exchanged numbers with the both of them and we went our separate ways. Soon we will make plans for them to come on an adventure with us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not please watch Brokeback Mountain because it's the best love story.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but it's only the introduction. Also not edited!


End file.
